Los Calabozos del Averno (Pausado)
by Kirhuga
Summary: La guerra ha terminado, Zeref a muerto y su hermano Natsu ha sido salvado, END ya no supone un peligro para la humanidad y Gray ya no busca cumplir con la promesa de su padre. Sin embargo, la paz aún no ha llegado, la muerte del mago oscuro ha desatado un nuevo caos no sólo en Ishgar sino también en Alakitasia. Antiguos enemigos se alían para combatir a un nuevo enemigo.


Summary: La guerra ha terminado, Zeref ha muerto y su hermano Natsu ha sido salvado, END ya no supone un peligro para la humanidad y Gray ya no busca cumplir con la promesa de su padre. Sin embargo, la paz aún no ha llegado, la muerte del mago oscuro ha desatado un nuevo caos no sólo en Ishgar sino también en Alakitasia. Antiguos enemigos se alían para combatir a un nuevo enemigo.

* * *

Rated M: Violencia

* * *

Caminando por el bosque bajo la lluvia, el cazador siguió el escaso rastro de su presa. El agua tapaba todas las pistas y eso le hacía furioso, había empezado la cacería de día con el sol de primavera cuando, por fin, había encontrado un rastro, pero ahora todo estaba oscuro y escurridizo, confiaba en sus sentidos aumentados pero ahora era más fácil que fallaran.

Estuvo a su alcance al menos tres veces y ni siquiera consiguió rozarlo, en cambio, recibió varios cortes en su cuerpo. Decir que tenía ganas de acabar con él era decir poco. Sus garras eran venenosas y aunque su cuerpo quemó la sustancia y las heridas estaban cauterizadas estas escocían y podían infectarse. La situación no ayudaba a apaciguar su ira. La caza era una actividad que requería paciencia, quizás difícil para él dado su carácter pero sus habilidades eran buenas, él confiaba en ellas y en su instinto.

Por fin, cuando empezaba a darse por vencido descubrió un camino y al final de este una casa. El bosque era silencioso, los animales resguardados en cualquier agujero huyendo de la lluvia. Buscó a su alrededor por si era una trampa pero todo indicaba que su objetivo se había refugiado en la morada.

Siguió el sendero con todo el silencio que pudo reunir con sus botas empapadas y se paró justo antes de cruzar la valla de la casa. No era un edificio abandonado ni mucho menos, ni siquiera parecía deteriorada por los años. Delante de él, en el patio delantero, una bici y varios juguetes se hundían en el lodo.

Una sensación de alerta estremeció su columna y esperaba poder equivocarse.

Sus manos se dirigieron a la bolsa enganchada a sus caderas, de ella sacó una daga plateada que nada mas tocarla se sintió temblar. No le gustaban las armas pero esta vez estaba obligado a usar una por advertencias de los pueblerinos y porque, por cabezonería, comprobó por experiencia propia que ese ser era inmune a la magia. Un objeto sagrado, le habían dicho, bendecido para combatir el mal. Era irónico que él la usara. Comprobó que era capaz de sujetar el mango metálico con facilidad sintiendo cómo su alma quería alejarse de ese artilugio. Ignoró todo aquello y se dirigió hacia la casa.

La puerta estaba abierta y azotaba con cada soplo del viento creando un ruido desagradable que le impedía escuchar. Llegó hasta el rellano y se aventuró hacia el interior. Automáticamente fue bienvenido por el hedor, pocas veces se había arrepentido de tener tan buen olfato y esta era una de ellas, el olor a sangre y miedo era tan fuerte que era doloroso respirar por la nariz por lo que lo hizo por la boca, que quizás era aún peor, no sabía si resistirse al impulso de vomitar o deleitarse por el sabor, cualquiera de ellas era mala; además no llevaba su bufanda para hacer de filtro por lo que tendría que soportarlo. Su visión mejorada tampoco ayudaba, la sangre manchaba las paredes y el suelo mezclandose con cristales rotos y otros objetos.

Un segundo después escuchó chasquidos y gruñidos provenientes del piso de arriba. Apretó los dientes intentando no imaginar lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras se dirigió a las escaleras, teniendo especial cuidado del chasquido de la madera. Por suerte parecía muy entretenido en lo que estuviera haciendo y no se percató de su presencia. Aún.

Al llegar a la mitad de la escalera una luz iluminó la casa a través de las ventanas y un trueno resonó en todo el bosque. El ruido casi hace que se le salga el corazón del pecho y decidió quedarse quieto, un pie en un escalón y el otro en el siguiente, esperando el silencio.

Sin embargo, éste duró poco, el sonido de la carne siendo masticada volvió y se forzó a no pensar sobre ello. Siguió ascendiendo, el sonido cada vez haciéndose más cercano y parándose cuando un nuevo trueno retumbaba.

Sentía la anticipación por lo que estaba por venir, la adrenalina en sus venas, la temperatura elevada de su piel.

Llegó al pasillo y en la pared, a su izquierda, vio la proyección de una sombra, se acercó a la puerta abierta en la pared contraria y se detuvo al ver la imagen.

Lo que a simple vista parecía una mujer joven estaba devorando las entrañas de una persona desfigurada. En un primer momento ella no se dio cuenta de su presencia y cuando lo hizo él aún se recuperaba del shock. Ella le sonrió buscando verse inocente pero sus colmillos y la sangre indican lo contrario. Sabía por lo que estaba allí, había estado jugando con él durante días. Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca cuando vio el cuchillo plateado, entonces le miró y le chilló mientras tomaba un aspecto amorfo y oscuro, sus huesos y piel quebrándose en la transformación, en su verdadera forma.

El cazador aprovechó su transformación para atacar pero la cosa fue más rápida y recibió un latigazo en el pecho mandándolo al suelo. La bestia lo agarró antes de que cayera y le mordió en el hombro izquierdo. Dientes como agujas se clavaron en la carne. Él humano gritó y le clavó la daga en el cuello para que le soltara. La criatura lo hizo e intentando librarse del puñal desatendió al hombre girando sus tentáculos alrededor del metal para sacárselo. El mago maldijo mientras se levantaba, tenía que clavarla en su pecho no en el cuello. Aprovechó de nuevo para atacar, saltó lo suficiente para derribarle recogió el cuchillo y lo clavó con éxito en el pecho. El ser aulló con sonidos desagradables y su cuerpo convulsionó en el suelo.

El hombre se apartó de encima y se apoyó en una pared cercana para tomar aliento pensando que la misión ya había acabado, pero que equivocado estaba, no iba a ser tan fácil.

La criatura se levantó de nuevo para su sorpresa, sin ningún grito ni dolor, había estado fingiendo todo el tiempo, jugando con él. Sin que lo pudiera prever, el demonio lo atacó con su cola desde arriba y le propinó un golpe que lo mandó al piso de abajo.

El aire fue expulsado de sus pulmones cuando llegó al suelo, su visión con puntos negros. Tosiendo sangre y con un gemido intentó incorporarse. La criatura bajó por el agujero que había creado con sus tentáculos y con un chillido que tronó en sus oídos lo retó.

Era lo peor que podría haber hecho. Se prometió a sí mismo que no usaría su nuevo poder, no de nuevo, pero no quedaba otra opción, la daga de plata seguía incrustada en el pecho y no había hecho nada, la magia era totalmente inútil, le demostraría a ese demonio con quien se estaba metiendo.

Dejó escapar un gruñido amenazador en respuesta y se quitó la capa dejando su torso al descubierto. Marcas negras resaltadas en la piel de sus antebrazos, hombros y espalda, se movían con vida propia por esta, escamas negras y rojas se formaron por encima y de su pecho y rostro, sus ojos verdes y humanos se volvieron rojos y reptilianos, el fuego a su alrededor ya no era el fuego de un dragón rojo e incandescente, sino oscuro y frío como el de un demonio.

La criatura ya no chillaba amenazante sino de terror. Definitivamente no era el contrincante que había esperado, no era un mago sucio y débil, como a los que se había enfrentado últimamente, sino el último Etherias, el rey demonio E.N.D.


End file.
